Bumping into love
by Tearfeather
Summary: .One day Lee bumps into Sakura, will this change something between them. Dedication: ninja of the flames
1. Chapter 1

**_Italic_ inner Sakura speaking**

Bumping into love

"I can't find it anywhere!" yelled a green clad ninja, Rock Lee, roaming around. "I can't find any cheese puffy puffs!" he said, stomping on the ground as he walked back home from the store. Which meant he wasn't paying attention when he and someone else were about to ram right into each other!

He fell to the ground and toppled right over the one he bumped into. He rose to his feet and grabbed the hand of the person he bumped into, and pulled him up. "I'm so sorry." He said, now looking at who it was. He began to blush.

It was Sakura. She sighed and smiled at him. "Oh, you silly Lee." Lee smiled and put his arm behind his hand. "Sorry."

"It's okay. We won't paying attention." She said, as if wanting to hurry this up. "No. It was me. I was a little angry at the moment." Said Lee. Sakura blinked in confusion. "Why were you angry?" asked Sakura, now wanting to have a conversation.

Lee gasped. He couldn't tell her. It was embarrising. And the other thing. He couldn't tell her he was mad becuase he couldn't find the new puffy puffs at any store!

He sighed. "Oh nothing, hey, how about... you know. Can go out to get something to eat?" He said, blushing like a cherry. Sakura only giggled. "Okay." Lee smiled a small bit and danced a little. Sakura had a anime sweat drop above her head.

"Lee, I just said okay to go and get something to eat. It's not that big of a deal." She said, trying to calm that clad ninja down. "I always thought you were better than puffy puffs!" Lee yelled, thrusting fist in the air. But stopped dead in his tracks when he realiazed what he just said. "I mean...word!" He said, trying, and not trying very good, to act like he was cool and never mentioned puffy puffs.

Sakura sighed. "Just tell me when." Lee scratched his head in thought. "What about today in 2 hours!" He said, putting a finger in the air.

Sakura shrugged. "Okay." She turned around and started leaving. "See yah then." She said, waving one time.

-----------------------------------------------

Lee was at his house trying to get ready. Even though there was nothing to do.

While Sakura did nothing. She thought of this as just going and getting something to eat with Lee. She made a disgusted face in the mirror. Why was she looking in the mirror. She wasn't going to get pampered up. What was she doing! She asked herself.

Inner Sakura sighed. _You are a gullible fool._

"Hey!" yelled Sakura to herself

_I'm just saying, you fell for it easily._

"Fell for what?"

_He really meant going out on a date._

"What! No!"

_Tsk, tsk. You know you are thinking other things._

Sakura grunted and pushed her other side away. She didn't like Lee. But even though she was telling herself this, she had started blushing.

She saw it in the mirror and imediantly hit herself to make herself stop. "I do not love Lee. I'm crazy. Stupid inner me. But wait, INNER me. That means... no. It can't be! I can't!"

---------------------------------------------------------

Lee and Sakura met at the same time spot they bumped into eachother hours before.

"Hey Sakura!" He said, running up to her. Sakura did a poor smile and waved. "Hey." Lee just set there and stared at her. "Lee, can we just go ahead and get this over with?" "Alright."

They were at a ramen bar not far away and they didn't order much. Just a simple bowl of ramen. Sakura never said much. So Lee had to start a conversation.

"So Sakura, how are you going with life. Is it treating you good(a/n: when i typed good at first, i had goo. now we can't be having that can we.)?" Sakura nodded a bit. "I guess..." Lee sighed. "Why are you acting so gloom. Normally you never do." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Let's just say... I'm not sure about some things."

Lee drooped. "What's wrong?"

Sakura scoffed. "Why do you want to know!" Lee kept staring at Sakura. He could tell she was doing something, or thinking something, she didn't want him to know.

Lee leaned on the table to look at her closer. He could have sworn she was talking to herself.

"No." Explained Sakura to her inner sakura.

_yes, you must!_

"No..."

_Do i have to make you say it!_

"NO!"Sakura acidently yelled out in the whole resturant, causing lee to raise a eyebrow in confusment.

_hehe. yes._

"No."

_Is that the only thing you can say? No._

"No."

Inner Sakura sighed_. Just do it!_

"No!"

_then i will make you!_

Inner Sakura was making Sakura open her mouth to say something she didn't want to say, but Sakura overpowered her. The only way though was to run out of the store and that was what she did, leaving a confused lee alone. Without any expanation of what had just happened.

------------------------------------------

Sakura hit herself again and again as she set in her room. Still angry about what she had did when she was with Lee. Why didn't she just say something! She kicked her pillow off her bed.

"I must really be going crazy. I bump into Lee one day, my inner self begs me to tell him I like him. Is there somehing to this!" She shook her head. She wasn't in the mood to do any thing right now.

"Sakura dear, time to go to bed!" called her mother from another room. Sakura rolled her eyes and didn't obey her mom. Instead she grabbed a bottle of water and leapt out of the house through her window.

-----------------------------------------------

Lee yawned. It was late and needed to get over his thoughts. They were about Sakura of course. How she bailed on him, or whatever you want to call him. Left him hanging.

He knew Sakura was acting weird, but something was obvioulsy wrong.

Lee was almost underneith his covers when he jumped with fright! Landing hard on the ground with a thud! He rose to his knees and rubbed his head in pain. Something scared him.

"Lee!" called out a voice. It was Sakura by his window. When she had came into his room, it frightened him for a sec. Sakura ran over to him to see if he was alright.

She touched his head and looked around. He was okay (A/n:good, becuase if he wasn't, well, i can't have my lee-kun hurt!)

When Lee realized Sakura was there, he gasped! Almost falling again. "Sakura. Why are you here? It's late for one thing." Sakura looked around. "I know. But there's something I need to tell you." She grabbed her water and drank some. Along with pouring some on Lee's head since his head was hurting.

Lee giggled at that and shook her arm so some water splashed on her. "Oh no you didn't!" She said laughing and splashing him with water.

They both tumbled to the ground having a fight with the water. They laughed until Sakura decided to stop. She still needed something to drink, no?

Sakura and Lee were almost soaked on their's heads. They still were laughing. Sakura looked at Lee as they got back up and set down on the bed.

"So Sakura, why did you come?" Asked Lee, shaking his head dry. Well, kind of.

Sakura didn't really know what to say. She put the bottle down and set there. Her thoughts had been changing for a while. How did seeing him one day outside, bumping into him by accident change so much. Maybe it knocked some sense into her.

But it didn't matter anymore.

Lee's eyes widened when he felt something on his face. A hard presure. But it was gentle. He looked down and saw that it was Sakura. She was kissing him. He softly kissed her back. _Thank goodness she's alright. But now i'm a little crazy, or will be, with happiness._

They finally parted and stared at each other. "Ever find those puffy puffs?" asked Sakura. Lee shook his head. "no, but it doesn't matter." He said, starting to fullfill his dream of kissing her again. Finally in love... But the nice moment was broken by a roaring voice that rang throughout the area. "SAKURA HARUNO! WHERE ARE YOU!" yelled a angry woman. Sakura chuckled. It was her mom.

So whatever she had to face her wrath. She realized she loved Lee now. No worries. Akuna matata (or how ever you spell it).

Inner Sakura nodded in approval._ That's my Sakura. Way to go. I knew she would find the light._

The end

**A/n: I hope my first oneshot is a success. What did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: this was meant to be a one shot. But someone wanted me to instead change it to a chapter story. So here you go Ninja of the flames!**

2: True thoughts

Sakura watched the snow outside. Snow flakes softly falling to the ground. Her life had been happy, happy like the snow, ever since that day. Ever since she finally realize her feelings for Lee.

He always visited and gave her flowers. Loved her and ignored her inner thinking. Maybe becuase he didn't know about her inner self. She always hated it.

_You're thinking about me!_ said inner Sakura angrily

Sakura scoffed. _So what, get off my back_

_Yeah, but remember who it was that knocked sence into you about Lee_

_You. _grumbled Sakura.

_And..._

_And what?_

_You shouldn't be like this to me._

Sakura rolled her eyes. She shook herself, well, her inner self away.

She stood up and decided to visit Lee. She put a coat on, and some boots. Then walked outside in the snow.

---

knock! knock!

She knoked on Lee's door. She shivered. The cold was harsh. She could of sworn she felt a blizard coming on.

The door opened and Lee was the greeter. "Oh my! Sakura, come in come in." He said, gesturig her in. She slowly walked inside and sighed happily as the warmth spread through her body.

_Hey, Where's Lee's parents. Hmmm..._ Said inner Sakura. Forcing Sakura to ask. "Lee. Where are your parents?" "Oh, out somewhere." he said, taking her coat.

_Good thing it snowed. No one is with their team or sensei. _muttered Inner Sakura.

Sakura tried to shake her off, but she kept speaking.

_Hey... you're alone with Lee. You know what that means. _Sakura gasped and hit herself. "Have I spent to muchtime with Naruto?" she mummbled.

"What?" asked Lee. "Oh nothing!" she replied, trying to sound innocent. But really, Lee was thinking the same thing. _Yes, I'm alone with Sakura!_

Sakura looked at Lee weird like. He was staring at her, almost at the point of drooling.

"Um... Lee." Said Sakura, snapping Lee into reality. "Sorry." he said, blushing.

Sakura laughed and rolled her eyes. Lee gasped when he noticed what Sakura was doing. She was leaning in for a kiss it seemed. He blushed. They had not kissed since Sakura fell in love with Lee. He smiled. He was begining to miss it.

He also leaned in. They got closer and closer until their lips should be touching. But istead, they banged heads!

Lee gasped. "What... miss?" he muttered. Sakura smiled. "What is wrong Lee?" Lee's eyes widened. Becuase right after she said that, Sakura had planted her lips on his. Passionate and... trying to get him to shut up. What the heck? Well, it didn't matter to Lee. As long as it was happening.

They soon departed, no matter how much Lee wanted it to continue.

Sakura looked at Lee with shiny emarld eyes. "What is it Sakura?" asked Lee, realizing how she was staring at him. "Nothing. sorry." she muttered, looking away.

_what is wrong with me?_ Sakura asked herself.

_Love._ out of nowhere came inner Sakura's voice.

Sakura half closed her eyes. _Yeah, got a point._

Lee's orbs (eyes) followed Sakura as she talked to her inner self. She had been acting strange while she was here.

"Lee. Is it okay if I go now?" She asked out of nowhere. Lee frowned. "Yeah... but."

"But what?" she asked, planting her hand on his cheeks. Lee blushed deep red. "Well..." He said, rolling his eyes to the floor. Sakura stared at him with caring eyes. "Well Lee?"

Lee swallowed a lump in his throat.

"We're alone... and ..." Sakura blinked in confusment, but smiled when she possibly realized wha the was talking about.

Sakura shot herself up to lee and pushed her lips onto his. She pushed him down and bit and she kept on kissing him.

Lee smiled to himself. It was so wonderful. He wrapped his arms around her and continued the kiss.

So pleasant. And not so simple kiss.

One he adored.

Sakura kissed even harder. Enjoying the alone time she had with him.

With suddenly there was a loud knock noise! Sakura jumped in fright and right off of Lee. Lee gasped and helped her back on to the couch. "Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded.

But before he could open his mouth again, she softly once again placed her lips on his.

But suddenly the door swung open and a male and female appeared at the door.

Lee gasped a little and Sakura screamed in embarresment. She of course, when she screamed, stopped kissing Lee.

The couple, who had to be Lee's parents, stared at the couple in front of them. "Umm... Lee honey? Whats going on?" asked Lee's mother. Placing her winter coat on a chair.

"Yeah!" yelled his father!

Lee gasped and hid behind Sakura. She jumped a bit in fright when he did that.

"It's ok Lee." said his mother. Lee slowly moved away from Sakura and blushed. But his father was going red with anger. "Lee! We said no visiters!" He said ,yelling at his son.

The mother scoffed and touched her husband's shoulders. "stop it. This is Sakura."

Lee's father mouthed O. "Sorry Lee."

Sakura smiled. "You told them about me?" "Well of course." he siad, looking at her.

Sakura returned with another smile. "well, I guess I'l' be off." She said grabbing her coat and heading to the door. She waved to Lee and left.

While she was outside, Lee jumped to his feet and danced. The most wonderful kiss in his life!

_Next Chapter: Is Lee's father really ok with this relationship? He goes all out on Lee about it, will he let it continue? So he decides to make Lee go on a mission for a year alone.But what will Lee do about it!_

* * *

**A/n: sorry, if this chapter was a little bad. It was hard to figure out what can happen. lets hope the next chapter won't be like this**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. the mission**

"No fuss Lee." Lee's father said as Lee tried to protest to his decision.

"You are going on this mission. You have no say." Lee's father's voice was so stern.

"but-" stuttered Lee. He could not figure out what to say. His father had just told him he was going on a year long mission. "But my friends, sensei...Sakura! I finally got her to like me!" Lee cried out loud.

Hi father flicked his son's forehead. "that's why you are doing this. I don't want you with any girl, so I signed you up for this."

Lee's mouth fell open.

"But Mother.."

"shut up about mother! She's gone! Dead!"

Lee gasped. "What!"

Then his father grabbed his shirt collar and took him to his room, where he saw his mother, laying deado n his bed. "She has been dead since you were born. I kept who body preserved though. That woman I'm always with is not your mother."

Lee yelled out. "A lie! What, has my whole life been a lie!"

His father smirked. "I guess you can say that. Now go! The trian is waiting for you."

Then he pushed Lee out of the house... into a world. alone.

* * *

Lee stood beside the trian as people loaded and unloaded. 

He could get away from his father this way.

_But sakura._

But he could send letters to Gai sensei.

_But sakura._

He could send his cares to his friend Tenten.

_But Sakura._

He could dream about getting stronger.

_But sakura._

Everytime Lee found a way to make this seem better, sakura was in his mind again.

He stepped on the train and set down. Then he looked out of the window and gasped!

"LEE!" cried out a girls voice. It was Sakura.

Sakura was running up to the train, and Lee was about to run off to the exit. But the train started and drove away.

All Sakura could do was what...in soft tears.

_To be continued._

_-------------------------------------------_

_Next chapter: It has been a year since Lee left the villiage, and his mission agaist " " was a success. He hopes to find his sakura, but when he returns. he finds out she doesn't even remember him._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The first thing Lee did when he returned, was go see his beloved Sakura.

He had missed her so. He had matured over the mission, and it's success gave him much joy. sakura would be happy for him.

He arrived to her house and knocked on the foor.

A beautiful woman answered. She had the same great pink hair, slim figure and the most beautiful face. "May you look great Sakura." Lee said.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"Lee...do I look THAT different?" Lee said, starting to find a mirrow anywhere.

sakura scoffed. "Dude, I don't know you!"

Lee gasped. "Come on now Sakura. I only have been gone a few years, you should remember me."

"How do I remember someone I don't know." Sakura said before slamming the door.

* * *

_Ha, that fool _Said Inner Sakura.

"I know. He thinks he knows me."

_Doesn't everyone want to know you._

"Not really. I wonder what Sasuke is doing."

_Yea, that hottie._

Sakura then shut her thoughts out and exited her house, Where Lee still stood.

"Go who ever you are!"

She then pushed him aside and walked away.

Lee shed a tear. He could not lose sakura like this.

So he followed her, in secret.

* * *

Amazingly, Sasuke had agreed to go on a date with her, and they set at a ramen bar eating together. 

Lee was watching from a far, pretending not to be there.

"My angel relly does not remember me." He muttered under his breath.

---

The hours passed by, and the longer the date was, the more Sakura and Sasuke were growing in love with each other.

For Lee could tell, he noticed Sasuke was eager to kiss her.

He made a fist. He would not let that happen...ever!

That was the couple stood up.

They begin to lean closer and they kissed.

Lee was still though, too sad to move. So He only just left the area. To rot in misery.

* * *

Days became weeks and sakura still have not remember Lee. 

He followed her everywhere and nothing happened.

But today was the day he would do something.

He found her walking alone, singing to hersel.f Lee was walking toward her, half noticing.

So...BONG!

They knocked foreheads and toppled to the ground.

Sakura was the first to look and yelled. "You? LEAVE ME ALON!"

But instead Lee grabbed her and kissed! Letting the memories flow back to her. He hoped.

Once he let her go she smiled and stared into his eyes. "Lee."

Lee nodded.

Sakura threw her arms around him.

"I'm sorry, you were gone so long I forgot. I remember though now."

Lee nodded.

"And just now...it was just like before, remember."

"Yes. Bumping. Right into love."

**The end**

_A/n: my arm is now cramping. I'm trying to finish all my naruto stories. SO MUCH TYPING! OW!_


End file.
